narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Moya
|species=Human |gender=Male |blood type=AB |birthdate=Unknown |deceased state=Alive |age-part1=24 |age-part2=26 |height-part1=177cm |weight-part1=63kg |rank-part1=ANBU |classification=ANBU, Hunter-Nin |occupations=Hunter-Nin |nature type=Water Release |ninja registration=06-281 |academy age=11 |chunin age=N/A |affiliations=Hunter-Nin, |teams=Hunter-Nin |partners=Dǎiyì |shippuden=No }} Moya (モヤ, Moya), whose real name is lost to the world due to his subservience to , is an enigmatic and skillful operative of the . Among the of the mist he is regarded quite infamously as the , for his elaborate skill within auditory that sends all who oppose him into permanent sleep. Background Born into Mist Not much of the history of Moya is known. In fact, it isn't even known where he was born in Kirigakure, or under what conditions he was born. What is known is that Moya wasn't necessarily liked by his family, for his abnormal presence that tended to cause everyone to be wary of him. So, Moya spent most of his time alone, in the streets, looking for some way or another to pass his time. Here, he would be found consistently going to the various ponds near his village, admiring the grace and beauty of the fish species. But, considering that the ponds belonged to a higher-class family than his own, he would regularly get in trouble for being around the area, such a thing becoming so common everyone else in the small town decided to abolish its happening. At one time during these events, Moya jumped into the Koi pond, to avoid the guards who were on watch. This journey nearly killed him by drowning, something his parents would have been better off with, if it weren't for a miraculous occurrence. One of the Koi used a Reverse Summoning Technique in order to bring him to the alternate dimension where the Koi resided. These particular Koi were known to be sentient, and much like other summons, were fully able combatants. The head of this village-like civilization had given Moya the contract to summon the Koi, though Moya was simply dumbfounded, and did not know how to use the power at the time. So, the Koi Chief imprinted a specific seal onto Moya, causing him amnesia of the events that transpired until he unlocked the knowledge to utilize Koi as summons. Mass Murder; ANBU Induction When Moya turned 9, the entirety of his life turned upside down and inside out. As a very remote town in the , Moya's home wasn't considered very important by the . For this reason, it was susceptible to a number of crimes quite easily. Thefts, burglaries, rapes and the like. Most of it was quite common. Though it was saddening, the fate of the townspeople couldn't be avoided, as they had nobody strong enough to stop the crime. Little did they know that organized crime was brewing, and would eventually cause their destruction. According to a later recount by Moya, this was the scene when the obliteration of his village occurred: And thus, days later, alone and abandoned, Moya would sit in the center of his destroyed town. He was approached by the Mizukage, but Moya didn't want to hold it. He wanted his Koi pond returned to him. He wanted a life alone, but in the crowd of hatred from others. And then, the head of the Hunter-nin arrived, with his squadron, to investigate the crime scene. They recognized Moya's killing intent in an instant. They saw the glimmer in his eyes, and the chakra they wanted. Moya was told by the Hunter-nin that he could prevent such happenings in the future, but all he had to do was follow the instructions of the man. And then Moya felt a spark ignite in him. He had a talent nobody else held, and he wanted to help other people, in any way possible. Thus, he left with them. He was given a small home with two adoptive parents, both of whom were Jōnin-ranked Ninja. They accepted his unusual chakra, his talents, and his attitudes as befitting of a new talent seen once a generation. They were the first people to ever accept Moya, something he still holds a bit of happiness for, deep within his emotionless heart. It took only two years for Moya to complete his tenure within the Academy, and he was thought to be one of the top graduates. He also took on the habit of playing a flute within these times, something which his adoptive parents taught him how to use as a tool, by guiding chakra through the sounds made by the flute, making his talent even more intriguing. But, suddenly, his relatively peaceful life would be put to an end. With a whisper of the wind, the Hunter-nin returned once again. They surrounded him, and made him an inescapable offer. To join the ANBU, or to see his parents be butchered before his eyes. Moya couldn't have handled it. He was already suffering. If he saw another drop of blood from his loved ones, there would be no end to his chaos. So grudgingly, he said his final goodbyes to his parents, and left them, along with their comfort, for a life of war and solitude. Years of Silence Moya has never been allowed to disclose his time within the ANBU, and subsequent ascension to the Hunter-nin. After all, they are a secretive group of individuals, whose secrets remain among themselves. What is known is a simple summary by Moya, which entails the number of techniques and skills taught to Moya during his time within the ANBU training. Personality Appearance Synopsis Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Nature Transformation Summoning Technique Genjutsu Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Ash9876 Category:Male Category:Male Category:Hunter-nin Category:Kirigakure Category:Kirigakure Resident